


Red Like Roses- Extended

by Ravenne_Vilyovantare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters indirectly referenced, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenne_Vilyovantare/pseuds/Ravenne_Vilyovantare
Summary: Extended lyrics to the lovely, but far too short, "Red Like Roses- Part I". Now expanded to include four more characters!





	Red Like Roses- Extended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader!
> 
> I've always wished that "Red Like Roses- Part I" was longer. So, when a search for extended lyrics turned up nothing, I decided to write my own. 
> 
> The first stanza is Jeff Williams's lyrics to the original song; the rest of the poem is mine. If you're reading this, you've _probably_ already heard the original... but if you haven't, go watch the Red Trailer on RoosterTeeth's YouTube channel! 
> 
> Also- slight potential spoilers for the end of Vol. 3 and for Vol. 5: Ch. 3. Nothing too obvious, but if you haven't gotten there yet, you might want to wait on reading this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. _

_ White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test. _

_ Black the beast descends from shadows; _

_ Yellow beauty burns gold. _

_ Saffron knight rises from ashes, blind to love until too late. _

_ Scarlet flame hides lonely passion, bound by destiny and fate. _

_ Pink the lightning splits the heavens; _

_ Green blooms lotus, past untold. _

_ Cocoa struts with hype and style, challenging the hordes of night. _

_ Brown is quiet yet resourceful, wielding weapons forged of light. _

_ Orange perceives with inner vision; _

_ Tan with strength allies enfolds. _

_ Copper-green just wants to seem real, power sheathed in innocence. _

_ Ice-white hides concern with sternness, feelings with obedience. _

_ Gold sunlight's carefree and loyal; _

_ Blue has mask of coolness sold. _

_ White like roses scattered kindly, silver petals laid to rest. _

_ Yellow is a faithful anchor, holding fast through the tempest. _

_ Sable sword betrayed a family; _

_ Black misfortune trust holds. _

_ Grey tells stories of heroics, wisdom underneath bombast. _

_ Green is swift and energetic, fighting by teaching the past. _

_ Grey metal's strong yet impatient; _

_ Violet light's power controlled. _

_ Emerald is an ancient guardian, watching from a tower tall, _

_ Protecting a burning beacon, lest in darkness it should fall. _

_ Maidens, kingdoms, eyes of silver; _

_ Let their story now unfold. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know you probably have to go fight off some Grimm now, but if you have time to leave kudos or comments, they're always appreciated!


End file.
